Special Moves
There are several tools in your Superfighters arsenal than just plain running all over the place. Rolling to dissipate fire, diving to safe land after a long fall and dodging bullets can save your tiny character and help you win the game. Professionals will use these moves to reach his goal, as they are vital to being the last alive. Basics These are the common movements that found in both Superfighters and Superfighters Deluxe. Roll Performed by pressing down and a direction key. While rolling, you are nearly impossible to be hit by bullets. If you are on fire, one or two rolls also puts out the fire, stopping you from taking more damage. Dive Performed by pressing down while sprinting. While diving, you care nearly impossible to be hit by bullets and you will take no fall damage. You can also grab enemies by diving into them. Grabbed enemies will take fall damage from the fall. Enemies grabbed by a dive can be shot, and thus used as a shield. Also, if executed well, you can grab a person with a dive onto a ledge, making them fall while you are still alive. Cover To take cover behind a chest-high wall or object, touch that object and press that direction key again. While in cover, your bullets will pass through the object, but the enemy's bullets will not. Walling This term is used when a player pushes an enemy into a wall (or any solid object); allowing them to deal heavy damage with ease. Repetitive attack and little movement is key to using this move. Having a weapon can maximize time and distance from a counter-attack. Walling is frowned upon by many players. Superfighters Deluxe These are extra movements in Superfighters Deluxe for you to take advantage with. Disarm If you hit an opponent while he is aiming a gun (either shooting from the hip or in manual aim mode) you will disarm him, knocking the gun out of your opponents hands. The gun will become a physics object that can be taken after a few moments. This allows you to take an enemy's weapon and use it against them. Grenade Jumping Grenade jumping is a feature in both Superfighters and Superfighters Deluxe. If timed properly, players can use the force of a grenade to reach nearly impossible parts of a map to gain a vantage point, at the cost of roughly half their health. Timing is key, and difficult to predict without some practice first. It's recommended to start a private match and practice alone before trying it online. Ladder Jumping Pressing attack, block or kick while climbing a ladder will perform a jump from the ladder. This is useful to surprise waiting players on top of ladders as you can attack with your gun or melee weapon while in the air. In addition jumping or sliding down a ladder onto an oncoming enemy on a ladder will knock them off the ladder, good to prevent a player from following you too closely Grenade Baseball This special move enables the Baseball Bat to be used in conjunction with grenades as a form of long ranged explosive weapon. This is done by throwing a grenade straight up in the air or on the ground, and using either a standing or jumping melee attack (if thrown upwards), or a crouch attack (if on the ground) to launch the grenade across the map. It is possible to hit the grenade with another weapon, but they will not launch it as far as the baseball bat. Ledge Grabbing This move is performed by jumping into an object and holding/pressing the direction key that would move you in the direction of that object. This allows you to reach higher areas without using grenade jumping or another method. Most corners, excluding platform corners, can be grabbed onto. You can also add a grabbable target in the Map Editor, allowing you to ledge grab onto the block without it being a corner. You can jump off of ledge grab targets by either pressing down, up, or the reverse direction in which you are facing by default + up. You cannot shoot, attack, aim, or block at all when you are grabbing onto a ledge. Category:Actions